funorbfandomcom-20200223-history
TerraPhoenix/Mission 2B, Siege
This mission occurs if you selected Act 2: Mission 2B. It takes place on the same map. Mission Briefing :Our recent activity has really aggravated the aliens and they are treating us as a major threat now! A squadron of three transporter UFOs has been spotted heading on a direct course for our factory with the intention of total destruction. :Defend the base at all costs! :Objectives: ::*''Defeat all attacking aliens'' Guide This may not work on normal or hard difficulty. Also please note alien attacks may vary and may not be as described. Equip your strongest soldiers with your best armour and weapon. I would advise using at least 2-3 cannon (laser or fusion) troops with heavy armour and 2-3 machine gunners with 1-2 RPG Launcher soldiers with SMGs (you may skip rocket launchers if you are experienced and know how to deal with UFOs). The layout is roughly a box with an exit next to the two south UFOs (2 similar looking boxes on the map) and 2 exits on the north and east edges. Around these exit doors is a section with a second floor (above the ground floor where the exits are). Position your men about 7-10 squares away from the exits and have 1-2 in the room (box) on the north edge so they can go up to the second floor, and likewise on the east. Have the assault troops (with the best weapon and armour) at the doors. Move a few men to the second floor to be on "sentry duty" on the east and north. The first wave will likely be from the northern UFO with a few from the southern UFO. After this periodic single-man charges of aliens will come out of the UFOs while they plan a big offensive to your eastern door. Your sentry should see 1-2 approach. When this happens, make sure to reinforce the soldier guarding the entrance. Fire upon the aliens from the sentry position until it turns to about 4-5 then join the 3-5 door guards as the approximately 8 strong alien group attack the door. Use manual firing but remember to leave time for Opportunity Fire (AI controlled fire during the alien turn) when the aliens approach otherwise they will swamp the area. Once this is finished use your rocket launchers to break the UFO's walls down. Back them up with normal troops- While doing so the last few aliens inside may attack. As these usually seem to be the helmet wearing aliens and seem to be the hardest hitting and hardest armoured complete with fusion weapons, you do not want them to start firing. Once this is finished look around for any aliens remaining and kill them to finish the level. Easy and hard modes guild: You want to save gernades for this tatic (Especialy in hard mode) but has better results than the last strategy. pack MOST of your solders with gernades (Or pulse gernades) The ones without gernades have to have strong weapons and a good defence to guard the building if any aliens manage to get in . Make the solders with gernades go on top of the building and have them throw gernades at the incoming waves of aliens and make sure that the solders that have pulse gernades use them before dieing. after having them throw gernades put them inside the building before you end the turn and continue this tactic until after 5-8 turns of the aliens not coming inside the building, have the solders who were gaurding the building go search inside the UFO's and kill the remaining aliens. Then the mission should end atomaticly. Category:TerraPhoenix walkthrough